Padawans' Night Out
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: Anakin and friends get drunk plus some ObiWan in the end. Rating for some sex related jokes.


The padawan's night off was always a time of craziness but masters Kenobi, Antana, Gaul, and Baphanz had no idea what they were getting into when they allowed their padawans, Anakin, Darra, Tru and Denis, to go out into the evening streets of Coruscant together.

Anakin had quickly picked a bright red speeder that he had decided to jack from the temple hanger and with all his friends jammed into the vehicle streaked off into the lower levels of the city.

"He you guys!" Darra said," I bet this is going to be the best Padawans Night Off ever! Last time Master took me to McFonalds." She stuck her tong out in disgust.

"That place is awful!" Denis piped in. "Last time I went there I asked for Naboo Fries and the tewi'lek girl at the counter asked me, 'Do you want Naboo Fries with that?'"

Anakin snorted, "It's probably programmed into them. You know like hpw we have the code?"

"Yea but the Code isn't programmed into us."

'Yes it is. When you can say it backwards it's as good as programmed."

An hour later they were all at a seedy bar having already swallowed down several drinks and the boys were all cracking wise ass jokes to try and impress Darra.

"Ok I've got one and at least mines not about sex," Anakin declared.

Denis made a face, "Obi-Wan Kenobi taught you well."

Anakin smacked him but continued. "As I was saying… Windu has a short one. Palpatine has a long one. Yoda doesn't have one. And those freaky priest people don't use theirs. What is it?

"Anakin!" They all chorused.

"Ew..." Darra said, "how many men have you had Anakin?"

"What?" Anakin looked innocent, "I was only talking about their last names!"

'Sure you were," Tru grinned. "I've got a better one!"

"Lets here it then!"

"Well a master and a padawan shared a room. The master had on the top bunk the padawan on the bottom. Well one night the master had his lover over. When he said pickle she would get in one position, when he said tomato she would get into another. So they went on like that him saying pickle tomato, pickle tomato, over and over again. And then the padawan speaks up and says, 'eh master can you stop making sandwiches, your dripping you mayonnaise on me!"

'Tru!"

"Shut up I'm not done. Anyways the next night the masters over doesn't come so the padawan asks 'Master, since that knight isn't here tonight can I make sandwiches with you instead?"

"That's nothing!" Denis shouted over the laughter. 'Anakin I dare you to say 'how many ships can a ship sipper ship?' really really fast."

Anakin thought about it for a while then said, "How many ships can a shit shitter shit?" The young padawan's cheeks flushed bright red as he realized what he just said. Darra was giggling nonstop.

A few hours later they were all really drunk and really tired so the bunch decided to head home. Anakin was driving again. He was going really fast, so fast that they all almost fell out of the speeder sometimes.

"Anakin?" Darra asked, "Maybe you wanna go a bit slower?"

"Why?"

"Well most people are driving lower then you are."

"Idiots," Anakin mutters. "Besides you sound like my master 'Pull up, Anakin! Pull up!'"

"Yea and some people are driving faster then him," Tru remarked.

"Yea so why don't you drive faster?" Denis urged.

Anakin grimaced. "Do I look like a maniac?"

'Sometimes"

"You better shut up before I crash into something." That got everyone quite.

Finally a police speeder got tem to pull over. The policeman eyed Anakin curiously.

"Stay calm," Anakin told the near hysterical Darra who kept shouting "We're gonna die! We're a; gonna die! "I can handle this," Anakin assured her confidently.

"Your license and registration please," the officer said.

"What seems o be the officer, problem?" Anakin suddenly realized what he said and corrected himself.

"Why don't you step out of the speeder kid."

'Ummm…well ok."

When Obi-Wan finally got Anakin out of jail he wasn't at all please. "You've got to follow rules, Padawan" he chided. "You have no discipline."

"Yes I do!" Anakin protested as he was being dragged back to the temple.

"Well you need more. This is why I tell you meditate." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tilted his head up to he sky. "True discipline come from withiiiinnn…"

Anakin watched Obi-Wan standing in his "hummm Yoda" pose for a while then asked, "Master are you alright?"

Obi-Wan blinked and looked back at Anakin at first not recognizing him. "Hmm…oh yes quite fine."

That's when Anakin remember that he had forgotten to do his homework assignment that Obi-Wan had given him. "Master? Would you ever punish me for something I didn't do?"

"Of course not!" Obi-Wan replied stunned that his padawan thought him to be so evil.

"Well," Anakin continued. "I didn't do my homework."

Obi-Wan wasn't amused.


End file.
